$\dfrac{4}{5} \times 10 = {?}$
Solution: $10$ is the same as $\dfrac{10}{1}$ $\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{10}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{4 \times 10}{5 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{40}{5}$ Simplify: $= 8$